


How to Spend a Rainy Day

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Felaine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How to Spend a Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> For Felaine.

The curtains were wide open but rather than bright sunlight, the room was cast in monochrome. Grey clouds, heavy with rain, hung low in the sky. 

"Fuck." Harry arched his back as Severus pushed two slick fingers into him, urging Severus deeper. "Want you in me."

Severus's cock throbbed in anticipation as he spread lube over his length then knelt behind Harry. 

He brushed his thumb over the pink, wrinkled skin once more—making Harry shiver—before he pressed the head of his cock into his loosened hole.

Harry was so hot, so tight... 

_Fuck._ Severus sucked in a breath as he inched his way inside.

So perfect.

"God, Severus," Harry said, groaning, and he began to move, leaving Severus to watch as his cock disappeared inside him.

He couldn't stay still for long, though, and gripped Harry's hips, pulling him back onto his cock. He plunged into him, hard and long, faster and faster.

"Don't come," Severus gritted out. "I want to taste you."

"Fuck, yes," Harry hissed in reply, the sibilant sound sending Severus over the edge. He thrust hard and slammed home, cock pulsing into Harry. 

Severus ran his hands over Harry's sweaty skin before his cock slipped from his body. 

Harry rolled onto his back, his face pink and eyes bright, his hand wrapped around the base of his cock.

Severus licked his lips and bent his head, taking Harry's length all the way down to the root. He bobbed up and down, savouring the copious precome at the head and running down the underside. 

He pushed two fingers inside Harry again, his arse now slick with come as well as lube, and Harry arched up with a shout, hands gripping Severus's head as he thrust into his mouth.

Bitter on his tongue, Severus nevertheless swallowed every drop that spilled from Harry's cock.

When Severus lifted his head, he saw that Harry's eyes were closed, his chest heaving. Climbing up his body, Severus slid his tongue into Harry's mouth, eliciting a groan.

"You'll be the death of me," Harry said after he'd opened his eyes, his hand coming up to caress Severus's cheek.

Severus took Harry's hand and pressed a kiss to his palm then lay down beside him, their bodies curling together automatically without hesitation.

They fell asleep to the pitter-patter of raindrops hitting the roof and window, trails of water rendering the clear glass opaque.


End file.
